harry potter and the force of love
by blue4summer
Summary: harry and cedric fall in love in harry's 4th year. this fic is without the tournament but the other schools are still coming to Hogwarts. and cedric will not die I repeat will not die. slash. I'm sorry this fic is stopped.
1. Bye bye Privet Drive!

hello here is the new chapter 1 nothing really changed the story line but I think people will find this a better read :P

disclaimer: I don't own harry potter.

warning: this is harry/cedric slash so that means boy with boy love If you don't like it then don't read it no one is stoping your mouse to click the back button.

well I really want to thank my beta darkangel2226 she great she pionted out some things I I'm glad she did because there was this part that was really weird and even i couldn't get.

well anyway hope you enjoy the new chap.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Bye bye Privet Drive!!!!**

It was the hottest summer in 5 years and yet here he was working like a slave in this stupid garden.  
What he wouldn't give for a glass of water, damn it; he kept working.

He hated this. working while his stupid family was eating a nice breakfast and sitting on there lazy arses. He was kinda hungry himself but he didn't have to worry about starving any longer since he was going to the Burrow tomorrow.

He was so happy that he would be able to see his friends again: Ron, the twins, Ginny, and, of course, Hermione. He was staying with the Weasley's until they all had to go to Hogwarts.

"Boy! Boy! Hey BOY!" He didn't hear them he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't noticed that his uncle's face was turning so red with anger it was almost purple.

"FREAK! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME"

Harry jumped up as he was startled by the harsh voice of his uncle. If they would just call him by his name then maybe he would turn around and give them a fake smile, but he wouldn't bother with it since they called him a freak, boy or this thing. How he hated it here. So, he turned around with an eyebrow raised. His face and green eyes were full with disgust for his so-called family. He saw that Vernon was having a debate in that big head. Probably about if he should just hit Harry because of his rude look. But Harry already knew that his uncle wouldn't hit him anymore because ever since he ran away last year after making his aunt looking like a balloon and letting her float over England. They didn't dare hit him. They were scared of him, and that was one of the best things that could have happened. No more black eyes, bruises, or broken bones. They did not hit him anymore but they still starved him, or make him feel like he's less worthy off living than them. So the only thing they now did was making him do chores, screaming and not giving him any food and harry was scared that if he would object that they would find out that he couldn't do anything to them that they would find out that using his magic would expel him because last time he was just plain lucky.

Uncle Vernon settled with another scream.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM"

"Why?"

"Because my boss is coming over and I don't want you here. now do as I say."

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

After he put everything away, he quickly ran past his uncle and ran upstairs. The Dursly's were afraid of him, but he was just as scared after 12 years of abuse. He couldn't just forget that. He lay down on his bed. Just then Hedwig came flying down trough his window with a letter. She landed next to him on the bed so he sat up and took the letter from her talon.

"Thank you girl. What would I do without you?" She gave him a soft nip in his fingers and then went to her cage to get something to drink. Harry opened the letter. It was from Ron.

Hey Harry,

I hope you're doing well even if you're with those muggles. Mum wanted me to tell you that we will pick you up around 9 in the morning so you better be ready by then. Professor Dumbledore already sent our letters for our 4th year.

Seen you soon.

Ron.

Harry's smile grew while he was reading the letter. He was leaving tomorrow and pretty early too. He got up and began pacing around. OK the only thing he now would have to do was pack up his stuff. he went to his closet and got his trunk. He stared to get everything together. His wand, clothes, books, and of course his Firebolt; he would never forget that one. When he was done, he picked up a piece of parchment and quill and began writing a letter to Sirius.

Dear Padfoot,

I'm going to the Burrow tomorrow. So now I can finally say bye bye Privet Drive. Too bad it's not for good. I was just wondering how you were doing because it's been a while since your last letter. I hope you fine.

Harry.

When he was happy about the letter and when he was sure that there was nothing suspicious about it, he gave it to Hedwig.

"Bring this to the Padfoot, girl."

He opened the window for Hedwig and she was on her way to Sirius. He silenced a yawn and then went to bed.

The next morning went by very fast he woke up got dressed in a jeans that he had to hold with a belt. it looked really weird where the belt was because he was very thin and you could see that clearly, and the rest just hung around him. The shirt itself was also way too big but one day he will go shopping. He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and ran downstairs, almost tripping and falling down the stairs. It was now 8:45. He still had to wait 15 minutes. Then the doorbell rang a (little early but who was he to complain). It took only 3 seconds for him to get the door; Uncle Vernon didn't even have the time to yell at him to get the door. When he opened the door, he saw George and Fred. He looked behind them, half expecting to see a flying car.

"Looking for something, Harry??" George asked with a fake innocent voice.

George and Fred knew damn well what he was looking for.

"Come on, let's go." The twins said at the same time.

They grabbed his trunk and cage and put them in a normal looking car. Then they got in as well. Before Harry got in the car, he went back to the door and yelled.

"BYE BYE PRIVET DRIVE!"

He then quickly got in the car next to Fred. "Wow Harry, I didn't know your lungs and vocal cords were that strong." said George looking over his shoulder and then twins both started laughing when they saw Harry blush a dark red colour. George started the car and they were now on their way to the burrow.

* * *

so this was chappie one :P

hope you all liked it and leave a nice little review because that's the best thing you could give me.

i have a feeling that the reviews for the old chapter 1 are going to disapear that makes me kinda sad :(


	2. falling in the Diagon ally

Title: harry potter and the fore of love

here's another chapter.

Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. But this story line is mine it's all in my head (hysterical laugh).

Chapter 2: falling in Diagon ally. In more ways than 1.

the three boys finely arrived at the burrows when Fred and George got out off the car they both got a slap on each cheek it wasn't really that hard but it would probably sting for a while thought harry.

''WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO ALL OF A SUDDEN??''

''we were picking harry up mum'' said Fred still keeping his right hand on his cheek. ''You were supposed to wait for your father you are still underage.'' ''yeah but only this year will be turning 17 soon''-''and dad took so long we couldn't wait any longer'' added George. Molly gave a big sigh why couldn't she have more girls.

While the Weasly family was busy with there quarrel harry began to smile he always felt so at home here just like with Hogwarts just when he began spacing off again he heard a scream that sounded like his name.

''HARRY'' he barely had any time to turn around before he saw a bosh of brown hair give him a crushing hug. ''Hey Hermione'' he said with a soft voice that only people he cared about heard. Hermione always tolled him that is voice sounded like a calming song. He always got embarrassed by that and he would like a tomato. But that didn't matter to him he could tell Hermione everything she was also the only one how knows how he is treaded when he is with the Dursley's he keeps up a mask for the rest of the world they knew he didn't like it there but nothing more Hermione is the only one how knows the whole truth. Hermione let go off him and started to talk to him about his birthday. ''Oh harry I know the perfect gift for your birthday I can get it for you when we go to London.'' ''He were is Ron?'' harry asked looking around. ''He inside cleaning his room'' Hermione answered looking a little irritated that she was cut of.

''Harry my boy you look thinner every time come on I'll make you something to eat than we will be on our way to Diagon ally.'' and before he knew it molly had pushed him inside.

Ced-ric-ced-ric-ced-ric-Ced-ric-ced-ric-ced-ric-Ced-ric-ced-ric-ced-ric-Ced-ric-ced-ric-ced-ric

''Sigh'' Cedric Diggory looked up and down in the mirror that belong to _M__adam Malkin's robes for all occasions._ He was not very pleased he didn't like formal cloths but his mother insisted that he picked a robe for a ball. In the corner he heard some girlish giggles that made him think twice about this robe the girls were checking him out ''You look handsome'' said Madam Malkin. He jumped up and turned around to see the woman standing behind him ''Thank you... I think I'll take this one'' ''very well Mrs. Diggory is all ready at the check-out.'' She said. ''Oke I'll be there in moment.'' he told the older woman. He turned around looking for the girls when he spotted them he went to talk to them and flirt a little. ''sigh'' after leaving the shop with is mom he found out that those girls were not his type at all the first girl was arrogant he couldn't stand her and the other could be described in one word 'followers'. He kept walking with his mother trough the street deep in thought thinking about those girls but that wouldn't matter soon anymore because he was going back to hogwarts in like 2 weeks and there would be the same boys and girls who he always saw.

''oemf'' he fell backwards he apparently walked into someone. He looked up and saw a familiar face.

The boy had black hair very pale skin and also looked kind of thin but he did recognized him it was was Harry Potter. He never talked to Harry before they only played one match against each other but that one match left Cedric very impressed that kid had some skills. He gave harry one last look the boy was beautiful. He got up and offered his hand to the other boy. Harry looked him in the eye with his beautiful green eyes. ''Hey Cedric right?'' he said. ''Yeah bingo'' Cedric smiled he was pretty happy that harry still knew his name but he didn't get why it made him happy. Cedric noticed that harry was staring ''Are you letting me help you up or are you going to sit there all day looking at me?'' he asked with a smirk on his face. Harry turned red a grabbed Cedric's hand. ''Ehm.. I'm sorry'' harry said his face still red. ''That's alright it doesn't matter''. They stood there looking each other in the eye still holding hands but they didn't want to let go it felt so nice. Cedric was gorgeous harry thought the young man 17 years old had dark blond hair and gray eyes his skin had a dark tint in it his face was perfect a straight nose and a strong jaw line. And Harry knew that Cedric was very well muscled because off all the Quiddiths practice. And they still stood there both not wanting to move but when they heard someone calling the let go fast and took a few step backward both red in the face. ''Come Cedric we still have to buy some books'' said Mrs. Diggory. ''He ?.. what?.. yeah coming'' he stuttered. ''Bye harry I'll see you at Hogwarts'' then Cedric turned around and followed his mother leaving a stunned Harry behind.

''Hey harry are you coming?'' Ron called behind him. ''We are going home mate care to join us?'' Harry tore his gaze of Cedric retreating back and ran to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

The whole Weasly family plus Harry and Hermione got back. and after a quick lunch which was delicious he got invited to play a game of Quiddith. Harry Ron the twin's and Ginny had a hard game Harry and the rest were all very good flyer's. After the game they all got back exhausted and dirty so they took a shower and put on a different set of clothes. When they were clean the group went down for a nice dinner. Molly told them that harry birthday party was coming up. Tomorrow to be exact. Harry said that she didn't have to that but she insisted. That evening went by very fast and when everyone was sleeping Harry was thinking he couldn't sleep. Not because he was nervous for his birthday party but because of what happened in the Diagon ally. Cedric was so close to him and yet the only thing Harry wanted was to be even closer. And he just kept staring Cedric must have thought he was a loser or one off his stalkers oh.. god. Harry kept thinking about Cedric and eventually fell asleep.

TBC...


	3. birthday and pets

Title: harry potter and the force of love (HP and T.f.o.l.)

don't own harry potter. Just this storyline.

Thank you for reading this. And if you are reading this it means that you already read two chapter so that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. ;)

a/n: anyway I wanted to beta chap 1 and 2 before I would post this one also without beta but it's taking so long so here you go chap 3 but don't worry it's all going to get a beta person. and something in chap 2 are going to changes not much just about his voice I don't know what I was thinking.

enjoy

**chapter 3: birthday and pets.  
**

Everyone was very busy on the day of Harry's party except for two. It was still early in the morning and molly gave these two a task that included sitting and watching. Ron and Hermione were the lucky one's the Weasly family including Hermione bought a gift for harry together. And it was there job to hide it from harry.

''do you think he knows what we got him?'' Ron asked his friend. ''No I don't think so.'' Hermione answered.

''do you think he'll like it?'' ''yes Ron he'll like it I'm sure''

Ron wanted to ask more questions but the look on the brunets face told him to shut up. If he thought about it he could figure it out by himself he knows harry is lonely sometimes he never said it but Ron knew even if harry had him, Hermione and a lot of other friends and harry loved animals so this gift was perfect. Okay Harry already had Hedwig but it is an owl and she is away a lot. This pet was to keep harry company and it wasn't just a pet you can cuddle with it was a magical creature/animal because if it was supposed to live with harry it would have to be able to defend itself because well lets face it they had an adventure every year.

_**Flashback.  
**_

_''Okay I just send harry off to do something'' Hermione said to the Weasly family._

_''So mrs. Weasly do you know were we can find a shop with magical creatures'' she asked.''Of course just around the corner.'' ''now I know there a lot off as you youngsters say wicked pets in there but we need the find the perfect one for harry so when we are in the shop spread out'' she ordered.''Yes mam'' the twins said at the same time they saluted and went on there way. _

_**In creatures for you**_

_''AAAaaah he's so cute'' Ginny screamed ''he even looks like Harry he has big green eyes and his fur is jet black.'' She told her three brothers, Hermione and her mother. ''But what's so special about this panther'' Fred asked. ''well'' Ginny began. But Hermione finished ''it's a lot stronger and faster than a normal one, he understands the humans better and can changes it's size when it hits a certain age. From a fly to a dragon. But this is still a baby.'' ''but thats perfect this way harry can raise it and when it learns to adjust his height it's easier to keep it in school'' said Ginny. ''Well then it's decided'' molly told the group of teenagers._

**_end flashback.  
_**

**''Happy birthday to you'' **''wow that sounded eh.. good'' ''thanks harry'' the twins said. Everyone was nervous when Ron and Hermione brought the little baby panther out and gave it to it's future owner. Hermione looked at her friends face his eyes were big and apparently he didn't know what to say she gave a sigh off relieve when they baby tried to get some attention from harry and immediately got it. she was glad because it wasn't the question if harry liked the furry animal but if the panther liked harry and it obviously did.

Harry looked down he didn't know what to say he was so happy right now. the animal wanted harry to stroke his fur so harry did. If he was correct then this was a magical panther. He had once read about them and now he had one. ''Do you know a name for him'' Ron asked no not yet I think I have to get to know him a little better before I give him his name'' harry told everyone ''well then kids tomorrow is a big day you have to go to school so I think it's time for bed'' they a knew that going against the mother of 7 children was just plain stupid so they all lisend and went to bed. When Harry and Ron got upstairs and in there room they chanced there clothes and got in to bed just when harry was about to go to dreamland the baby panther started to make cat like noises so harry got up and picked up the animal gently and went back to bed with his new pet next to him who was purring in joy when harry absently stroked the black fur and then fell asleep.

**Cedric.  
**

''Cedric'' his mother called from downstairs. He looked around in his room to check if everything was clean he had to go to school today he didn't want his mom to find something embarrassing in his room. When he was happy with it he grabbed his trunk and ran or more liked jumped of the stairs. He put his trunk by the front door and went to sit with his mom and dad by the table to eat breakfast.

''So before you go your mother and I want to have a little talk with you.''

''first of I don't want the school contact me unless It's about something good that means no trouble''

''second'' his mother began ''your coming home every holiday'' ''and last but not least'' his father said bring home a cute girl'' ''or boy'' his mother said with a glare pointed to his father.

He told his parents a little while a go he liked girls and boys. His father was mad at first scared that the Diggory family line would end with his only son. Maybe they weren't a important family like the Malfoy's or as rich (they still had more than most) but the were still one of the little magical family's left even if they were traitors like the Weasly's they were proud just like the red heads. But his mom was great and knocked some sense in his fathers head and now his father didn't mind as much but still rather had him bring home a girl.

It wasn't like the wizarding world was against gay's or bi but when someone want's a heir there are some problems.

''Well let's go shall we'' his father said trying not to make eye contact with his wife.

**train station  
**

they were all running and everyone looked up at the strange sight four red head children were running behind to older red heads and behind them were a boy and a girl one with a orange cat and one with a black one and an owl. Plus all the kids had huge baggage.

''So do you have a name for him because you can't keep calling him little guy it will hurt his feelings'' Ron said between deep breaths he was now running besides his best friends.

''Yeah I decided on Sam'' ''isn't that kinda simple for him'' Hermione said how was probably thinking about names from history books. Well he isn't very complicated he sleeps he eats he plays and then he start the circle again. And I happen to like the name Sam and so does Sammy'' harry told his friend in a defending tone. He saw a blush on her face and Ron chuckled.

They finely reached the wall and went trough it and were just in time.

**_TBC.._**

I know that the date of haary's birthday is wrong but the celebrate a late birthday parrty.

I have a poll for this story on my profiel.

next time: some things happen on the train.


	4. eventful train ride

Title: Harry potter and the force of love.

I don't own HP. I wonder if JK rolling writes fan-fiction.

Well here is chapter 4. I don't care if people don't read this because I like writing it. But if you do read this please review.

(I do care if your read this :P)

A/N: I know I said I wouldn't update so soon but I was just so happy with the reviews not many but still for me enough so here it is chapter 4

**Chapter 4: eventful train ride.**

_Enjoy_

**CD**

Cedric was sitting in the train with a few of his friends. They were telling him about there awesome vacations hoping that Cedric would be impressed. He was pretty popular with the Hufflepuffs and ravenclaws and even some people from gryffindor and slytherin but those last two held so much pride in there houses that they sometimes didn't want to recognize people from other houses. But people always tried to get his acceptances and he kinda liked that. Okay so maybe he had an ego but could you blame him people were praising him non-stop and looked up to him and when that happens your bond to end up with an ego.

**HP **

''hey Ron would you please put your shoes back on?'' Hermione asked while holding her nose trying to block out the smell without much success. Harry tried to do the same except he covered his nose with his brown and too big t-shirt. Sam the little panther crawled in to Harry's shirt trying to escape the horrid smell but also didn't succeed. So Sam did the only logic thing and ran away fast which was easy because Harry had opened the door for some air. ''Now look at what you did'' Hermione said. ''Okay I'll put them back on but there so warm'' while Ron was busy with his shoes Harry went out looking for Sam he walked past many students while softly calling his pets name he didn't want to look like Neville did in his first year.

''Sam Sammy where the hell are you'' he whispered. ''Maybe if you call his name a little louder he would here you'' someone said behind him and he could here the amusement in the others voice he turned around so fast that he could feel his neck knack a little. He was stunned when he saw Cedric standing in front of him a little smirk plastered on his face and holding his Sammy. ''Does he belong to you'' Cedric asked the black panther in a voice most people talked to to baby's but Sam was still little so he didn't really get what the boy was saying to him.

he jumped out of the strong arms and walked to harry with his head hung low like he was afraid Harry would be mad because he ran away and didn't take Harry with him from that stinking place. But harry picked him up and started to pet his little pet and when he was sure Sam wasn't afraid anymore he put him on his shoulder.

''Your pretty good with animals'' Cedric said in awe ''thank you'' Harry answered a light blush covering his face he was not justed to compliments ''how cute'' ''what?'' ''I mean your pet looks cute'' Cedric really meant the animal but he took another look at the boy in front of him and thought that Harry was cute too but he didn't want to embers the other boy or himself for that matter so he kept it to him self. ''So what's his name'' ''his name is Sam'' a silence followed and they stood there looking in each others eyes waiting for the other too continue the conversation but both stayed silent and after a while they forgot that were supposed to talk and just kept looking in each others eyes while they both stepped forward. But when they heard Sam yawing from boredom they blushed and took a step back just like when they were in the Diagon ally.

Cedric didn't know what was going on why was it that he blushed every time Harry was close. He never felt like this it was always the other way around.

Girls and boys blushed in front of him he never got all red in the face because he was getting close to someone.

Harry broke the awkward silence ''I think someone is waiting for you'' Cedric turned around and saw his best friend standing by a empty compartment ''hey isn't that Cho?'' harry asked

''Cedric come on this one is still empty'' Cho yelled.

''Well I'll see you later Cedric'' harry said then he turned around and walked the way he just came from ''hey wait'' he heard the head boy say ''you can come and sit with us for a while if you want that is'' harry walked back to Cedric ''yes I would like that''

they walked back to Cho. side by side there hands brushing together because of the narrow path in the train. When they were next to her she threw her arms around Cedric and kissed him on the cheek then she saw Harry standing next to him and she extended her arm to give him a handshake.

''Hello I'm Cho'' ''I know'' harry answered shaking the offered hand ''I know you know but we never properly introduced our selfs''

''Where are your friends Harry?'' ''there still in the compartment I can go if you two want to be alone'' he said in a slight disappointed voice but he him self didn't even know why he was disappointed. ''No no I didn't mean it like that'' she said ''I don't want you gone it's just rare to see you without Hermione and Ron.'' well come on you two let's get inside'' she said a big smile on her beautiful face.

**CDHP**

Cedric looked to his side and saw Cho petting Sam while looking out the window with a dreamy look on her face. Sam apparently liked compliments and also liked the person how gave them even though he doesn't know what the meant so the little black panther took a liking to Cho and Cedric. After they went in the compartment they talked to each other for an hour getting to know everything from the other person mostly Harry because Cedric and Cho already knew each other. After that they just joked around like the three had been friend for years. He hadn't realize how easy it was to get along with Harry because he never talked to him before and in the diagon ally didn't involve much talking it was more staring.

They were all tired and after a while Harry fell into a peaceful sleep. Cedric watched Harry's chest rise and fall and soon he fell a sleep too.

**ZzzzZZzZzz**

When Harry woke up they were almost there so he quickly woke up Cedric and Cho. They all hurried back to there original compartments Cedric to his guy friends Cho to here giggling friends and harry went back to his best friends. They all changed into there robes and were just in time because not a moment later the train stopped in front the castle. The carriages waiting for the students.

''Where were you mate?'' Ron asked.

''I was with Cho and Cedric we got to talking they are really nice Sam likes them to '' harry said. And little sammy gave a yelp in agreement ''Harry did you know Cho is the smartest student of her year'' Hermione said her face showed just how much she admired Cho. ''Do you think you can introduce us Harry'' Hermione was blushing did she like Cho or something no it probably was just admiration ''eh.. sure I guess'' ''what are you talking about Mione your the smartest witch of our year'' Hermione rolled her eyes at the red head ''She's not in our year Ron''

''hey Harry'' two voices called at the same time. speak off the devil The golden trio turned around and saw Cho and Cedric walking or more like trying to push there way through the crowd.

After everyone was introduced the 5 teenagers took a carriage together. A blushing Hermione was extremely happy while Ron was moping from the lack of attention he got from her. Cho and she got into a deep conversation that the boys didn't get. And when they arrived Cedric told the group that they should hang out more together to get to know each other better they all agreed even Ron but he is probably thinking about food instead of listing to Cedric harry mused. they walked into castle and went to sit with there own houses waiting for sorting hat to start his rhyme.

Cedric kept shooting glances to harry. Harry didn't notice and he was glad for that but when he turned around Cho was giving him a knowing smile he felt his fell and pale ''there is nothing to know '' he muttered. ''What's not to know'' a classmate how had been listening asked.

''Nothing that's what I said''

**_Tbc._**

well not many vote's yet on my poll for this story but I liked cho/hermione but that can still change if you don't want it I mean the it can turn out that the don't like each other but if you do like it they can stay thoghter. and ron will hook up with someone too just vote and get what you want (is all about adverticement or something like that :P )

anyway thanks for reading xxx,- blue4summer

next time: the other schools are coming.


	5. the lovely boys and girls from far away

**Title: harry potter and tfol.**

Don't own.

So I decided on a AU fic because I have some planes for the rest of the story. So how the schools arrive and stuff is different.

**Chapter 5: the lovely boys and girls from far far away. **

While the sorting was being held inside there were also people outside the castle in front of Hogwarts gigantic doors. A group of boy's almost man now but not just jet for the most of them. With this group stood a old man who was thin and tall and he was telling his student how to behave and what he was expecting from them.

Next to them stood a group of girls they got the same speech except there was a tall and very intimidating woman telling her students the things they should know.

''Blah blah'' a boy age seventeen said ''like we haven't heard this before'' he muttered under his breath. ''is there a problem mister Leo snoop'' ''no professor Karkaroff'' ''good then please be silent'' the strict headmaster of Durmstrang said and kept glaring at the boy until he was sure he would not speak again.

While the head master was lecturing further the boy named snoop went looking for his best friend. His friend may not talk much but that wasn't really a problem when you had a snoop as friend and even thought the other boy talked little he was amazing in everything else especially in Quidditch.

After looking around for a while standing on his toes to look over his classmates heads witch were not a lot but they were all tall and well he was not so long he was rather small for his age he didn't like it it was a sensitive spot for him. Girls always thought he was cute but not date material and boys also thought he was cute but he didn't like boys not that he was against it hell his best friend was gay but that didn't mean he liked it when guy's turned around to get a good look.

not that he blamed them he was after all a stunning young male with bright blond hair a very than colour covering his entire body and 2 big dark blue eyes.

When he finely spotted his friend he got behind him ready to jump on his back to give the handsome man a scare.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you'' a deep voice said. ''Ah come on Viktor can't you take a joke?''

yes I can but only when it's funny'' he tried to keep his face straight when he turned around to look at Leo but he couldn't help but smile because of the childish play. Viktor Krum was just about to say something when the voice of the head misters of Beauxbatons cut him off.

''Boys and girls lets all be quiet and listen to our announcements.'' They all went silent and tried to hear the voice on the other side of the door.

_Lady's and gentleman welcome back to a new year in Hogwarts. Now the sorting is over You all probably want to dig into the delicious food. But before that I have an important announcement to make this year we will have the honour_ _to welcome two other schools who agreed to participate in this project to get you to make friends with people with a different culture the boys and girls who are just waiting outside these doors voluntarily signed up to finish there 6__th__ or 7__th __year here. There are in total 10 boy's from the all boys school Durmstrang and 8 girls from the all girls school Beauxbatons. So please welcome these 18 wonderful new classmates._

''Thats our Que'' Karkaroff said.

The doors swung open reveling there new guests the girls were walking in the great hall with grace that not many girls had in Hogwarts but was probably thanks to the fact that they didn't get etiquettes. The Hogwarts students were all gawking at the beautiful girls but most eyes went to the girl in the front her long blond swaying behind her until she had to stop because there was a stool with a old hat placed in front of her. When they stopped the students went to look at the people behind them the boys were all tall except for one and they all had a look on there face that said high pride but again except for one. this one was looking at the ceiling and then scanning the tables grinning when Leo found someone with the exact same problem as him thin, small but still had muscles only not in a obvious kind of way more lean but they were still very different the other boy was clearly younger and would probably grow a few inches taller but not much and had jet black hair that was kind of moppie brilliant green eyes and round glasses his face was sharp which make him look like he was very smart and very cute.

''Please take a seat when I call your name.'' ''when the hat tells you in which house you belong you'll go and sit with the said table and this house will be your home for this year the perfects will explain were you will sleep and ext.'' there was a slight pause and the great hall started to fill with excitement then professor McGonagallstarted to call the soon to be Hogwarts students forward.

Cambel Bella, the first girl went up and sat on the stool she sat in a very proper manner her legs slightly to the left her back straight and her chin high. When the hat called out slytherin the table with green colour burst into applause that even there first years didn't get.

HP

''They are probably just Happy that they finally got a non-ugly girl in there house'' Harry wanted to laugh at Rons mutterings but held it in because the hall got silent for the next sorting a girl named fleur delacour. Ah come on Ron not all the girls are ugly in that house you just don't like them. ''What would you know your gay'' glaring at Harry daring him to say he was wrong ''yeah I'm gay but not blind you asshole I can still tell the difference between pretty or ugly even if you don't always agree to that'' Ron blushed and Harry smirked. ''Your just being judge mental'' and Ron started sulking ''I agree with Harry we should now better and not judge'' Hermione added Ron now looked down in shame. Harry and Hermione shared a evil smile it was always so funny to get as many emotions out of Ron in less then 5 min. and harry wanted to finish with a shocked expression and he was sure this last statement was going to do just that.

'' so it's decided we are going to make friends with the slytherins'' the horrid expression on his friends face was too much he and Hermione were laughing so hard that they had to hold on to the table to try and not fall of the bench. there fellow classmates were looking at them oddly but after a while they went to listen to the rest of the sorting.

CD

Cedric along with his fellow classmates clapped politely when Fleur was sorted into gryffindor.His stomach made him look down to his plate which was still empty ''stupid exchange students nothing but trouble'' so maybe that was a bit harsh but you should not keep Cedric from his food it was a crime. That's something his house found out the hard way.

The sorting continued but after Fleur took her seat at her new table laughter broke out he looked over at the gryffindor table and saw that is was the harry potter white his friends and even after his classmates turned back he kept staring harry had calmed down a bit but Cedric still saw the goofy smile that was lingering on his face and the joy in those big green eyes and when someone was sorted in huffelpuff he still couldn't tear his gaze away but when the new huffelpuff boy came over and sat next to him he turned to look the boy was very cute golden hair a nice tan and big blue eyes and pretty much given of energy. ''hello I'm Leo snoop'' the boy said to him after he saw that Cedric was looking at him ''I'm Cedric nice to meet you'' '' yeah likewise'' what followed was an awkward silence so Cedric took his time to look at harry again but this time he and his friends weren't goofing off but were talking to none other than Viktor Krum he was apparently also sorted in Harry's house Krum was sitting very close to harry and he didn't like it one bit in the distance he heard the boy next to him talk about the Krum kid being his best friend and hearing Dumbledore announce that could 'dig in' and in the back of his head he knew 2 sets of eyes were watching him with interest but he couldn't care less all that he now wanted was that his glare could shoo Krum away form harry.

CC

Cho sighed Cedric was an open book to her she chuckled about how he was being so territorial just like a little dog or cat don't touch was is there's she almost stared laughing hard.

when something got her eye her face went a little pale and started shooting daggers at delacour there was Hermione talking to Fleur even worse they were smiling and for the moment she didn't think Cedric was being childish.

tbc.

next time Viktor and fleur are gettinng a tour and some glares from 2 people.

ss: ofcourse I know what you mean and wouldn't do it any other way thanks for your review.

belias600: thanks for review hope you keep on reading.

and I'm telling you finding a beta is hard I'm still trying to find one luck isn't on my side.


End file.
